


Broken Glass

by BlurrysGoner



Series: Hybrid! Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Louis-centric, M/M, and thinks Harry will be mad, broken glass, harry loves Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gets hurt, louis loves harry, my terrible attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysGoner/pseuds/BlurrysGoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a cat hybrid that Harry found, Harry loves him, but Louis still has his doubts. After breaking a glass cup, Louis is scared of how Harry will react, but he wasn't expecting how much Harry actually cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Failed attempt at fluff… Hope you like it!! Honestly who doesn't love Hybrid!Louis, he's so cute!!!!!

Louis was finally happy. Not only does he get to live in a house instead of on the streets, but now he has Harry! Out of all of Louis' owners, Harry was definitely his favorite; Louis was really trying to not mess up and get Harry mad at him like he feared. 

He was worried that once he messed up, Harry wouldn't like him anymore. He was currently in the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water when a car horn for outside made him jump, causing the glass to fall from his hands. With a loud thud, the glass shattered in all directions, covering the floor with the small shards. 

Panicking, Louis took a step forward so he could grab the broom and dust pan across the room, hoping Harry didn't hear the breaking glass. He let out a quiet yelp when he put his foot down, not thinking the glass was so close. 

"Babe? You okay?" Harry asked, quickly walking into the kitchen after hearing something break. 

"I-I didn't mean to..." Louis trailed off, looking at the glass around him. His ears long hidden in his hair, and his tail unmoving. 

"It's alright Lou, just stay there while I get the glass yeah?" Harry asked, not waiting for an answer as he turned around to get the broom and dust pan. 

By the time Harry finished cleaning the glass around the room, he saw a few drops of blood on the kitchen tile by Louis. 

"Wait, are you hurt? Where are you bleeding love?" Harry asked, mad at himself for not catching it earlier. 

"I think I got some glass in my foot." Louis mumbled, looking down. 

"I'm sorry Lou! Please tell me next time." Harry said while walking over to Louis. He picked Louis up bridal style, Louis letting a surprised squeak, not expecting to be picked up. Harry just held him tighter and kissed his forehead, walking into the bathroom and setting Louis down on the counter. 

After Harry set him down on the counter, Louis lifted his foot to rest it on the opposite leg, showing Harry the glass. 

After looking at the hybrid's injured foot, Harry could only find three pieces of glass. Thankfully they didn't go very deep and looked relatively easy to get out. 

"Sorry Lou, but this is really going to hurt." Harry warned Louis, getting out some disinfectant. 

"Alright, hold onto my shoulders, okay? I'm pulling it out on three. 1, 2-" he said as he pulled the fist shard out of his love's foot. 

"Doing great Lou." Harry said as he quickly pulled another, Louis letting out a pained noise. 

"Just one more... 3" Harry finally pulled out the last piece, not counting one or two. 

"Almost done babe." He said as he poured the disinfectant on a Kleenex. Before he pressed the Kleenex to Louis' foot, he kissed him. Hoping to distract Louis from the pain, even just a little bit. He could tell it didn't work as well as he hoped when he felt Louis' fingers hold onto his shoulder tighter and could hear the whimper louis let out against his lips. 

After disinfecting his cuts, Harry pulls Louis in for a hug. Quickly throwing away the tissue, he picked up Louis by the backs of his knees and brought him up to his hip. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, trying his best to not let his injured foot touch anything. Harry put one arm under Louis' bum, supporting the older boy while his other hand rubbed his back, going from his neck to his tail. Louis nuzzled his head into the crook of Harry's neck and shoulder and let out a quiet purr as Harry continued playing with his tail. Harry walked into the living room, sitting on the coach, and shifting Louis so he was sitting in his lap. 

"Sorry about breaking the glass." Louis whispered, playing with the sleeves of Harry's jumper. 

"Accidents happen, it's no problem Lou." Harry said, kissing Louis' temple. 

"Love you Haz." Louis yawned. 

"Love you too Lou. You're tired, get some sleep." Harry said, scratching Louis' kitten ears, knowing it made him sleepy. 

"Don't leave, please." Louis said, snuggling closer to Harry and nuzzling back into his neck. 

"Promise I won't leave, I'll stay with you forever." Harry whispered. 

"Forever ever?" 

"Forever ever."


End file.
